


Harry Potter au

by Sinnamon_Troll



Series: Miraculous Multiverse [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Miraculous Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll
Summary: The miraculous gang but in the harry potter universe. Warning: Some sexual innuendo because they’re teens and teens are like that.*This is part of an archival project for https://discord.gg/M9BWvKY and thus is not fanfiction in the traditional sense. This discord is Nathaniel (and Nathmarc) centric, and is devoted to coming up with and developing story ideas. Everyone is welcome to join!
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Miraculous Multiverse [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824601
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020  
Takes place in the harry potter universe, but in France. Canon characters are over in wales doing their thing on the side, Hawkmoth is French Voldy.  
Sinnamon Troll💖  
pinned   
a message  
to this channel.   
See all the pins.  
04/14/2020  
Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020  
You know if we wanted that good old canon symbolism, we could have Hawky trying to replicate the resurrection stone

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020  
Marc just knows all the curses and everyone else lowkey thinks he's evil  
Cheshire04/14/2020  
I was looking at how the school is run, like if there are houses and shit, AND LOOK WHAT I FOUND!!! Granted, I need to see if this is legit, but!!!

Butterfly house!!! BUTTERFLY HOUSE!!!

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020  
So apparently the houses are sorted by shooting a silver arrow that explodes into the color of your house  
BingoBoingo9804/14/2020  
that lowkey sounds so cool  
Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020  
Hogwarts: Talking hat  
Beauxbatons: Exploding magic color arrows 

It honestly feels like they made something even more extra just to flex on hogwarts

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

So we can either use the three houses given, or we can make up our own system

Cheshire04/14/2020

Yeah, I thought so. I’d say houses for each Miraculous, but that’s a biiit too much XD

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

Considering how it looks like there's no difference in uniform I don't think there are houses, so we could just do it as dorms for both gender in each year

So that's 10 total?

Cheshire04/14/2020

The dorms could have names, like cabins in a summer camp?

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

We can use some of the miraculous names to split up the groups of the students

Cheshire04/14/2020

Whoop whoop! So, big question, how do these kids get drawn into fighting Hawkmoth?

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

I don't know yet

But I do like the idea of Gabriel trying to replicate the resurrection stone

Year 1

Girls: Fox

Boys: Turtle

Year 2

Girls: Bee

Boys: Snake

Year 3

Girls: Dragon

Boys: monkey

Year 4

Girls: Mouse

Boys: Horse

Year 5

Girls: Tiger

Boys: Rabbit

Year 6

Girls: Rooster

Boys: Goat

Year 7

Girls: Ladybug 

Boys: Black Cat

Cheshire04/14/2020

Yessssssss!! I love it!!!

Also, are we picking their wands and patronuses?

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

I require to google, I shall return

Cheshire04/14/2020

And/or pets

Okay! Also, can Markov still be a robot? Max found a way to mix magic and science and got Markov

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

Maybe like a tiny flying Golem?

Cheshire04/14/2020

I mean, canonically, a 14 year old child made an AI with emotions and the capacity to learn human behavior

Give Max magic, who knows what he could do

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

He just creates a Golem so complex that their basically human as his familiar

Cheshire04/14/2020

Perfect! So, what do you think we should do about wands/patronuses/pets? Should we research and make them up?

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

I'm looking through the cores right now

BingoBoingo9804/14/2020

Would everyones miraclous just be their patronuous

Marinette just has a swarm of ladybugs

Cheshire04/14/2020

You know what? That’s a hilariously amazing idea

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

I mean canonically the most powerful patrons was a mouse

Cheshire04/14/2020

Adrien has a chaotic cat for a patronus

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

So it could literally just be one ladybug that kicks everything's ass

BingoBoingo9804/14/2020

Marinette is really good at potions because in her mind potions is just extreme baking

It would also mean chloe has a bee

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

Marinette says that Potions are just extreme baking, and everyone low key thinks Mari is a drug dealer

BingoBoingo9804/14/2020

oof

Cheshire04/14/2020

That would leave wands and pets. And figuring out wands will mean a lot of research

BingoBoingo9804/14/2020

marinette is really good at making luck potion like she's just messing around and accidently makes luck potion on her first day like oops

Lila has dragon hearstring

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

That's how they got involved, Mari made luck potion and accidentally made herself the protagonist

Cheshire04/14/2020

Ah, the protagonist luck

Poor girl

BingoBoingo9804/14/2020

marinette has unicorn hair

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

Marc Dragon heartstring?

BingoBoingo9804/14/2020

and apple wood

dragon heartstring is powerful and flamboylant so yes

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

Gabriel absolutely has DH

He has one of those Lucius Cane-Wands

BingoBoingo9804/14/2020

Adrien has blackthorn wood with a phoenix feather core

okay so for Marinette I'm thinking Apple, Ebony, or Fir

with a unicorn hair core

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

:thumbsup_tone1:

BingoBoingo9804/14/2020

I dont know which but Apple is made for owners with high ideals and aims and mixes poorly with drk magic

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

I say it works for her

In Googling for this I learned Erecto is as spell and I can never un see this

BingoBoingo9804/14/2020

Ebony is meant for people who are okay being outsiders as long as they keep their beliefs

Fir is nicknamed the survivors wand because their owners usually get put in mortal peril and come out swinging

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

I still like the first one for Mari

BingoBoingo9804/14/2020

So Apple with Unicorn Hair?

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

:thumbsup_tone1:

BingoBoingo9804/14/2020

I'm thinking for Kagami Cherry with Dragon Heartstring?

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

Sounds good

BingoBoingo9804/14/2020

Dragon Heartstring and Black Walnut for Nino

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

:thumbsup_tone1:

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

what about years six and seven mascots

BingoBoingo9804/14/2020

If we make Lila a half Veela it will explain her ability to lie so well to others and then she can have a veela hair wand

Sinnamon Troll💖

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

04/14/2020

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

Oh fuck there's more years

Pthh

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

yeah schooling is seven years (at least, in britain)

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

Shhhh

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

They could start later, and have beau be more like a high school than an "everything" school

There's a different school they go to until they're 12

also I think it's super stupid that muggleborns are registered and known by the ministry as soon as they display magic, but left ignorant until they're 11 in britain

That gives parents (or others) a LOT of time to kill or abuse them for being different

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

Ok now that you mention it...

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

France actually has a CPS system and muggleborns are approached as soon as they're known to be magical, and their parents are given guidence.

Also the option to give their child up for adoption to magical parents

Depending on the case, this can be an open adoption, where the parents are still allowed contact, or closed where they never see them again for the child's safety

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

Ok I fixed the dorm thing

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

Excellent

BingoBoingo9804/14/2020

Oh wow something that could have been a really interesting thing in the books that was left out because J.K needed to be able to abuse harry until he got to school and the abuse was promptly ignored by the teachers fantastic!

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

THANK YOU! WHAT THE FUCK DUMBLEDORE

How was this a good plan!?!

BingoBoingo9804/14/2020

Dumbledore needed a matyr to be able to kill voldemort

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

pretty much ALL the fanfiction I've seen says that britain actually does have a CPS system, Dumbledore just circumvented it to make Harry dependant on him\admire him as a 'savior' and B. Think that shady shit was normal so he wouldn't tell adults

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

Oh my god

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

Dumbledore was evil change my mind 


	2. Chapter 2

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

Felix is an upper class snob but he cares about his students

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

Felix: only I get to bully these children!

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

No! no bullying!

He's just not very warm.

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

Not seriously

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

Very cool and professional the entire time

but he will absaloutely stay up all night with a student who came to him for help and not complain

BingoBoingo9804/14/2020

Felix is the cold but cool math teacher ya know

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

Fair

BingoBoingo9804/14/2020

thats the vibe

Cheshire04/14/2020

(Snape would never have gotten a redemption unless they went back in time to his school days to teach him how not to be a creepy, hypocritical, obsessive, stalker creep.)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

Some other teacher: Lmao idiots 

Felix: THEY'RE IDIOTS BUT THEY'RE MY IDIOTS

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

Bridgette teases him

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

What does Bridgette teach

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

Bridgette: You love your sttttuuudeennntts~

Cheshire04/14/2020

Felix can be the Snape that JK thinks she wrote

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

Felix: Yes, I do. Now be quiet if you want to keep your hair

uhhh Charms? Because Lucky Charm?

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

Fair

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

Is felix defense, potions, or something else?

Cheshire04/14/2020

Wait, are we giving these kids actual life classes?

Like, “muggle” style classes?

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

Felix teaches taxes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

imagine

Cheshire04/14/2020

Scrap Muggle Studies and replace it with actual good classes

BingoBoingo9804/14/2020

felix teaches taxes and literature

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

Felix: I will teach you Shakespeare and you will LIKE it!

Cheshire04/14/2020

These kids aren’t taught math, science, or language arts past 11. And that’s only if they went to a muggle school beforehand.

No wonder the Wizarding community is full of dumbasses

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/14/2020

Damn

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

This is true

Calculator spell

Cheshire04/14/2020

That doesn’t teach them how to avoid repeating history

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

they learn math

Cheshire04/14/2020

It’s optional

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

Arithmancy is math

Cheshire04/14/2020

Athrimancy is magic math and optional

I hate it so much

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

tbh I really think there is a primary school where they learn all of that before hogwarts

BingoBoingo9804/14/2020

Arthimacy doesn't actually teach math its all about magic in numbers and why

Cheshire04/14/2020

Plus, there would probably be less of a blood purity thing if kids were taught technology and science

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

I feel like 60% of this tab is going to be insulting Harry Potter and I love it

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

It seems really odd just to let them run wild until they're 11

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

There HAS to be primary school

Cheshire04/14/2020

Homeschooling. Pure blood bullshit, remember?

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

JK can tell us about the toilet spell but not THIS!

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

There's probably wizarding primary\elementary schools to teach the basics, they just don't do magic until hoggy warty warts

Cheshire04/14/2020

How else are these kids so indoctrinated into their parent’s way of thinking at such a young age?

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

Well we're in France and France says "y'all get an education"

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

Pure bloods are absolutely home schooled

Cheshire04/14/2020

Please. I just want these kids to learn

Just give them chemistry and have them marvel at the “muggle magic”

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

Hell, they can even go to muggle primary until it's time to go to magic school

BingoBoingo9804/14/2020

In hogwarts its cannon that they pronounce electricity "Ele trik ity"

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

Oh my god

Cheshire04/14/2020

That’s because dumblbitch is a dumbass

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

because in France (and Paris) there's less large countryside to hide in so they have to know how to blend in

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

How the fuck does Fate have a better magic community?

Cheshire04/14/2020

Because JK fucked these kids over. Look at them! They have untreated PTSD

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

I even want to say there are more than one magic school per country

Cheshire04/14/2020

Can there also please be therapists???

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

places like Hogwarts and Beaubatons are just ELITE schools

Cheshire04/14/2020

Psychology. Give them psych courses!

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

There HAS to be therapists

Because the whole thing with magic is it can fix the body but not the mind

Cheshire04/14/2020

We’re gonna fix all the bullshit that JK wrote!!

BingoBoingo9804/14/2020

I think that maybe England and France have 1 or 2 schools but America has like Multiple very large ones

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

They can take that in university, but there are TOTALLY school counselors because magic is highly tied to emotions and mental state so it's STUPID for them not to exist

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

Of fucking course they do

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

America is a lot bigger also

BingoBoingo9804/14/2020

Also more than one nurse

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

They need more schools because there's a higher population

We (the USA) also don't have any dark wizard drama because he's just our president

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

I can see the logic when Magic can fix most injuries quickly

But having just ONE is dumb

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

Guys less dunking on hogwarts, more building this au, in france, lol

Cheshire04/14/2020

Hmmm. Can we have the French schooling go up to OWLs? Like, there are more muggle classes, so they teach NEWT and even higher education at a Wizarding university

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

DarkTrump: we're going to build a wall, and make the Mudbloods pay for it

:thumbsup_tone1:

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

NGL that's just regular trump word for word

Cheshire04/14/2020

That’s sadly true.

BingoBoingo9804/14/2020

sorry its just J.K went through 12 books of just q words till she found quidditch and then proceeded to ignore every schooling policy possible

Cheshire04/14/2020

We can have quidditch be one of several sports. It doesn’t do much in the way of cardio, after all. Hey, maybe they can have, like, Tai Chi classes. Good for control of the body and calming of the mind!

Cheshire04/14/2020

And depending on how Hawky does his Akuma BS in this AU...

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

Bridgette just teaches boxing

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

hmmm Bridget and Felix work together to teach Defense

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

Magic crime syndicate?

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

and France says "He you know what? If you loose your wand you need to be able to punch people"

pink_panther132104/14/2020

So self defense classes then?

Cheshire04/14/2020

Yesssss

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

Bridgete is korosensei 2.0

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

You know if we're making Gabriel an actual threat

Sinnamon Troll💖04/14/2020

If you can't kill a man by the time she's done with you, you weren't paying attention in class

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

We could use the Miraculous characters for all the school joke stuff, and use the Quantic teachers as the ones for all the serious Gabriel stuff because- WHY ARE CHILDREN YOU SOLUTION DUMBLEDORE

BingoBoingo9804/14/2020

Exactly

The only reason Marinette is there is because she has protag luck

Cheshire04/14/2020

Ohhh, I like that. I like that a lot. And she might have protagonist luck, but at least she’ll have help

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

Marinette: I need to help!

Brigette: YOU ARE BABY! Who would let you fight a crime boss!?

Dumbledore, Sneeze

BingoBoingo9804/14/2020

less crime boss more Hitler because its canon that J.K wrote Voldy as a stand in for Hitler or something

Cheshire04/14/2020

Well, Hawky is a crime boss. Does that mean that Lila is his spy in the school?

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

Meant Gabe to be fair, was just saying Dumble would absolutely let a kid fight a crime boss

BingoBoingo9804/14/2020

oh absolutely

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

Yep

BingoBoingo9804/14/2020

most powerful wizard in history sends child to fight hitler/crime boss

Cheshire04/14/2020

Most powerful? Or most manipulative? Is he actually that good or does he just take advantage of others and have enough scapegoats?

Sorry, I’m full of bumblebore salt

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/14/2020

I'm pretty sure Dumble was powerful, he's just an asshole

BingoBoingo9804/14/2020

oh mood

Cheshire04/14/2020

Le gasp! The school therapists can also double as counselors who help the students choose what they wanna do when they leave school!

Sinnamon Troll💖04/15/2020

So do the gang come over during the tournament in uhhh fifth year?

I can't recall if the whole school came or just the years that were eligible to compete

Cheshire04/15/2020

I don’t remember either. I’ve read fanfics where either idea is used. They should definitely go to the tournament, though. 

“It’s just Hogwarts, what’s the worst that could happen?”

The entire GoF book happens

“Welp. We’re never going back to the UK. Pack your bags kids, somehow it’s safer in France where we have a maniac who named himself after an insect running around.”

Cheshire04/16/2020

Hey, so Marc would totally befriend the Hufflepuffs during the tournament.

Sinnamon Troll💖04/16/2020

Pen pals!

Marc_Anciel_Fan (Nyx)04/16/2020

So if Marc befriends the Hufflepuffs, doesn't that mean he befriends Cedric as well?

Sinnamon Troll💖04/16/2020

oh no

Cheshire04/16/2020

Mayhaps.

Marc would definitely go feral on Fudge. Badgers are down to maul their enemies, after all.

pink_panther132104/16/2020

That's true

Sinnamon Troll💖04/16/2020

Marcs friends holding him back before he creates an international incident: Wait until there are no witnesses!

Cheshire04/16/2020

So, this is what I pictured in my head. Just replace the characters with the miraculous crew and turn CN into Fudge.

Sinnamon Troll💖04/30/2020

I saw someone point out once that the first task of the triwizard tourny was really dumb because dragons are a protected, endangered species so they put REAL EGGS in with the fake one, and most of the dragons ended up crushing their own eggs so like....

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/30/2020

Dumb

Very dumb

Cheshire04/30/2020

Wizards are dumbasses. I thought we established this?

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/30/2020

Ok but why the dragons they don't deserve this

Cheshire04/30/2020

Because Wizards don’t care about any other magical beings except themselves. This is literally canon. They’re all a bunch of bigoted assholes.

Kage-No-Okami (Shadow)04/30/2020

Yeah, that's true

Marc: Haggrid is the only one of you bitches I respect


End file.
